Harry Potter and the Forbidden Forest
by Ginny and Starlett Ravenclaw
Summary: Another year at Hogwarts and Harry can't wait to get away from the Dursleys. But it seems that Voldemort is up to something (what else is new) and the lives of his loved ones are in danger. first Harry Potter fic, please R&R. Rated G for now


Author: Gin Weasley  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and not me. Though I would have loved to be the talented creator/author of the book series, I am not. *sigh* Oh well. However, this idea is mine, so no stealing. And any original characters are mine as well.  
  
AN: This is my first Harry Potter fic. I mean, I've written other HP fics (like Raven & Belledona for example) but this one is actually based on the book and with the actual characters. Anyhoo, I hope you like. And please don't flame me.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
It was like any other day at number 4 Privet Drive. Vernon Dursley gave his wife, Petunia, a kiss and left for work, while their son, Dudley, played video games in his room. As for Harry Potter, their nephew, whom they hated, he was cleaning the kitchen after that morning's breakfast. He had watched them eat bacon and eggs, while he just enjoyed his slice of toast they had given him to eat like they did every morning. He did sneak a piece of bacon when the Dursley's weren't looking, and quickly ate it while his Aunt, uncle and cousin were out of sight.  
  
He didn't like it at the Dursleys, and oh how he longed to see his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. At the Burrow, he was always welcomed and treated so kindly. Life was just so much better there, unlike this place. And though the Burrow wasn't beautifully furnished with expensive glass doors and beautiful curtains, it was still beautiful.  
  
Aunt Petunia walked in a second later, "You useless boy! Get outside and pull weeds out of my beautiful garden! Just because I can't get rid of a certain weed in my garden, doesn't mean the garden outside has to have some."  
  
Harry knew what she meant. He was the weed in her garden, and she wanted him out. He couldn't say that he wished he was out of this house more then she did, because she would have gone into the "ungrateful" speech.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Aunt Petunia asked, "Now!!"  
  
Harry mentally called her all sorts of names on his way out to the garden. He didn't mind picking weeds, because it gave him some time to think. Time to think about all that had happened last year. Though he thought of it almost all the time, and sometimes those thoughts would come to him when he was trying not to think of it.  
  
The Triwizard Tournament, Cedric, and Voldemort, gave him nightmares. He sometimes felt like he was being watched. He didn't know if it was just paranoia, or if someone really was watching him, he just knew that he never felt safe. He never felt he could hide anywhere. Fear is something that Harry has always put aside. After all, every year at Hogwarts he ended up in some sort of trouble or danger, and last year topped off everything else he has dealt with in the past.  
  
Now, Voldemort was really and truly alive. He couldn't help but wonder: was history going to repeat itself? Was Voldemort going to come into power again and kill so many innocents? The answer to this question was most likely. If Voldemort was not stopped soon, all this would happen.  
  
As Harry pulled out another weed, he heard a screech. He looked toward the sky and saw an owl flying toward him. It was Pig! And he was carrying a letter. Harry stood and caught the hyperactive owl, and he pulled off the letter. Pig jumped out of Harry's grip and landed on the ground, fluffing his feathers and looking for something to drink.  
  
"Oh, hold on a moment, Pig." Harry said. He ran into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl off the counter, filled it with water, and brought it out to Pig. While the owl drank, Harry ripped open the letter from Ron and began to read.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
I hope those muggles aren't treating you too badly. Dumbledore sent us a letter saying you could come and stay with us on Thursday. Mum says we'll be by to pick you up and soon as possible. Everyone here can't wait to have to come. Seeya on Thursday.  
- Ron   
P.S. And before I forget, Ginny says hi."  
  
Harry smiled, folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He could only suspect that Ron had remembered to tell him that Ginny said hi was because she must have annoyed him to death with it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked his aunt, who stood in the doorway, "I don't see you pulling weeds! Pull!!" She didn't notice Pig, mainly because he was hidden behind Harry's legs, and he was being extremely quiet (and that was a first).  
  
"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Said Harry, an innocent smile on his face.  
  
"Wipe that grin off your face!" She said, "When you're finished with the weeds, come inside and clean the oven."  
  
"Yes, Aunt Petunia." He said again, not grinning anymore. She gave him an evil glare and walked back inside. Harry said to Pig, "Wait here."  
  
Harry snuck inside the house, heading for his bedroom. Opening the door quietly, he walked over to his window and called out to Pig, who flew in and began to fly around ceiling; this was beginning to annoy Hedwig.  
  
Harry quickly wrote a return letter to Ron, trying to finish it before his aunt could realize he was gone. It simply said:  
  
"Dear Ron,  
I can't wait to see you all on Thursday. Thank God that's only a couple days from now! Tell Ginny I said hi, too, and thank her for thinking of me. See you soon.  
- Harry"  
  
He attached it to Pig's leg, and as soon as he did the owl was off. Harry shut his window, snuck back downstairs, and out the back door to the yard. He was so happy to finally be getting away from the Dursleys soon. And the best thing about it was, he would be with the Weasleys for his birthday.  
  
'Finally,' he thought, 'things are going my way.'  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
AN: What did you think? I know it's not that good, but it is my first fic. I hope you liked it, and chapter two should be up soon. 


End file.
